New Generation Of Gems
by Anonymous Loric
Summary: What happens when a new breed of gem is being discovered but is soon being picked off one by one, with a new enemy on the rise, will the Crystal Gems be able to save their innocents now, introducing new abilities and weapons. Sorry not good at summaries but you should read the story though and give me feedback.
1. Introduction

It's a stormy night, rain just pounding on everything, a horrible night to be out.

Somewhere in Spain in a quiet, wet town in the middle of the night is a girl. Running through the cold rain and in puddles a girl is running for her life. "Leave me alone" the girl screams, not far behind three cloaked figures are chasing her. The girl continues to run and rips off her left sleeve revealing a gem stone embedded into her left shoulder, continuing to run the girl places her hand over her gem and summons a weapon, she opens her hand to reveal a dart. She twists the dart to extend the blade, she comes to an abrupt stop, turns around to throw the dart directly at one of the figures, the dart lands right in the center of one's forehead and he turns into a pile of dust. As she continues to run she summons another dart, looking for somewhere to hide and attack she runs towards a church, just as she closes in on the church she spots a master lock on the door as soon as she gets to the door she pulls the chains until it pops. As the two remaining cloaked figures near the church, one cloak figure pulls out a walkie talkie and says "We have her trapped". The girl slips in the church and waits in a corner near the entrance, as the two figures enter the church the girl jumps out with the dart in hand stabs one in the neck reducing him to ash. The last cloaked figure takes this as a opportunity to tackle the girl, he manages to dominate in the struggle eventually, he managed to subdue her and began to strangle her. As the girl struggles to break free her vision becomes blotched and she feels her body form weakening, noticing an open spot she goes for it and knees him in the groin, shoves him off of her, and gasps for air she tries to run but she gets grabbed by the mysterious cloaked man, the man decides enough is enough and pulls out a foreign blade and readies to strike until the girl shapeshifts into a misty blue mouse running underneath the pews, the man begins looking for her and doesn't notice when she goes back to human form and summons another dart and extends the blade so it goes through the back and into the heart turning him into ash. Limping to the exit relieved to still be alive she walks out the church and walks into an unexpected sharp pain in her stomach, leaning against the side of the building a woman with another foreign blade says "Game Over" and pulls the blade out, the girl losing her form and finally disappearing leaving only a gem behind. The woman picks up the gem and pockets it and takes out her phone saying "Acquired another gem, heading to base".


	2. New Discovery

"So this is Spain huh?" asked Steven, "Yes, it's a magnificent place isn't it Steven?" asked Pearl, "Well if you ask me it could be a little bit more Spainer" said Amethyst, "Amethyst that's not even a word" stated Pearl. They continued to walk into town, then the one question Steven had been waiting so long for an answer for, the opportunity finally came, "So what are we doing here because nobody mentioned anything about this mission, not even Amethyst" said Steven, to which all the gems stopped and finally told him, "Well see Steven this is the thing, due to recent reports and recent activities and magical disturbances, we decided that some gems must be resurfacing after all these years" said Pearl. "So you think it might be other gems out there... out here in Spain!" asked Steven with much enthusiasm in his deep voice, such reasons because Steven is in his adult form. "Yes, and they're not normal gem signatures Steven" said Amethyst this time, "What do you mean not normal?" countered Steven, "There gem signatures are like yours Steven, half-human" said Garnet. "Whattt how could that be?" asked Steven so intently, Amethyst started "Well when a boy really likes a girl, and the girl likes him back they-", "Amethyst!, not now this is serious" shouts Pearl, which leaves Amethyst chuckling. "It means that whatever remaining gems on Earth, reproduced Steven, just like your mother Rose" said Garnet, "Wow, so lets get searching, how do we find this half-gem, and what do they look like, are they a boy or a girl?" asked Steven, "Well apparently the new breed of gems look similar to humans just with gems, and she's a girl, and our reports say its a Blue Lace Agate gem, and this is how she looks" says Pearl while showing him a holographic image of a girl. With that information the gems separate and look for the new gem in the little town in Spain. Garnet walks throughout the streets and just wanders to search for clues, Amethyst shapeshifts into a dog and sniffs for a magical scent, while Pearl and Steven head off to ask the locals about the girl. Pearl and Steven go around asking questions and finds out the girl lives in a big treehouse, they locate the treehouse and search for the clues but doesn't find nothing but a couch, a stand, and a dartboard. Pearl begins pacing trying to come up with a sensible logic, while Steven walks to a window but notices the windowsill slides out of place, he pulls it out of place and calls Pearl over, they find a book and discovers it as her journal, her name is Becca, apparently for the past three days she said she felt like she was being watched. (Cut back to Garnet) As Garnet wandered the streets sensing a magical entity almost all over town it had a distinct trail, she wandered towards a church and noticed it's forced entry, she examined the chains noticing it wasn't cut with a bolt cutter, but it was stretched, then the second clue dust all over, Garnet then heard a footstep outside summoned her gauntlets and walked outside, relieved to find Amethyst shapeshifting, and asks how did Amethyst find the church, "Well I was looking for her scent but the track got cold so I sniffed you out... what's the matter, what did you find" said Amethyst, "We need to regroup now, something is definitely not right" said Garnet, and with that they went to meet up with Steven and Pearl.


	3. Incoming Message

Pearl and Steven are reading the diary they found at Becca's treehouse while waiting for Garnet and Amethyst. They find more information about the girl, apparently her mother was a true born gem, and she lost her form conceiving her, her father took care of her for fifteen years, and he died one month ago, her gem showed magical properties at the age of 11, then she learned how to summon her weapon, her athletic skills, and even shapeshifting.

Steven: "Wow this girl is amazing, she mastered almost everything"

Pearl: "That is an amazing feat, someone with that much skill should have no problem with anybody"

Just then Garnet and Amethyst meet up with them at the town square and Garnet tells what she found out at the church, and Pearl tells what they found at the tree house, and the diary.

Garnet: "Then my prediction was right, there was a struggle at the church, but there wasn't much to work with so I don't know who really walked away"

Pearl: "So what are you saying, that gems are being targeted"

Garnet: "I believe so"

Steven: "Then we should get back to the Crystal Temple and try to send a distress signal or something right"

Amethyst: "Not easy Steven because not every gem has a temple or base and after skimming some of Becca's diary, there was no mention of either"

Steven: "Just when we was getting somewhere we run into a wall, we should still go home and try to help someone"

And with that, the gems return home hoping to find some more information, or even some more gems. When the gems got home they researched, check statistics, magical disturbances, through the day to all night, even after all the searching nothing turned up. Amethyst getting bored and hungry decided to take a break and see what store was still open, while Pearl went to go check on the bubbled gems checking to see if there was any change, and then Garnet decided to check and see if there was any new monster gem surfacing. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had been gone for what seemed like forever, Steven himself losing hope was leaving the room and just as he set foot out the door he heard a series of beeps and then on the screen flashed "INCOMING MESSAGE" Steven got frantic and begin calling the other gems, then the message played, there stood a girl with a gem sitting on her chest, then she spoke.

?: "Hello, look I don't really know if this is being sent but I need help, I am all alone, and I was recently attacked, but they are going to come back, come to Maine to help, Please"


	4. Trouble In Maine

Running around the Crystal Temple Steven is trying to find Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Steven finds Amethyst in the living room on the couch eating donuts in dog form, then Garnet walks in from the heart of the temple and, Pearl walks in from her room. Then he blurts out the message. Amethyst spits some of her doughnut on Steven saying,

Amethyst: "What, let's go right away"

Pearl: "I can't believe what I am about to say, but Amethyst is right"

Garnet: "What if it's a trap?"

Pearl: "Good point Garnet, yes Steven, how do we know if it's a trap or not?"

Steven: "What if it's not, you didn't see the message, the girl looked scared and looked like she just got into a fight"

Garnet: "Steven I am going to trust you on this one, but your not a kid anymore, anything happens on this mission it's on you, and your the leader for this mission"

Steven: "No fair Garnet, but challenge accepted"

Pearl: "What challenge?" she asks Amethyst, to which Amethyst just shrugs.

The Crystal Gems arrive in Maine just a few meters from where the message was sent. As they explore and look around Pearl remembers something about this place, but can't remember exactly what. They walk in a huge open field and as they keep walking they notice a dome not far away. Steven and Amethyst are ahead of both Garnet and Pearl, in just a couple of minutes they see smoke, without hesitating Steven and Amethyst shapeshifts into cheetahs one pink and one purple, as Steven and Amethyst run towards the dome they see men in cloaks shooting mysterious guns they never seen before at the dome, as they look at the dome they see its just not any ordinary dome it's actually a blue crystal dome.

Amethyst: "Steven it's them, the scent from Spain"

With that Steven and Amethyst pounce on to two cloaked men and maul them until they turn to ash, Amethyst goes back to her human form and summons her whip, taking out another man and then grabbing another man and throwing him twenty feet into the air. Steven shapeshifts into a lion and slashes two more into ash, unknown to Steven a cloaked figure from behind is about to stab Steven with a foreign blade, just then from the sky a spear goes through the figure and Pearl lands on top of his ash saying

Pearl: "I got your back Steven"

Garnet drops from the sky and punches the ground creating a seismic wave flipping the remaining guys up in the air some turning into ash and leaving others injured, seven remaining, these men are the only thing that is keeping them from the dome. Garnet leaps and grabs to of them by the throat and slam them into the ground with so much force they revert to ash, Steven pounces on two and mauls them, Pearl drives her spear through one's heart, with Amethyst grabbing one with her whip and pulling until he's nothing more than ash. The last man pulls out his own foreign blade and just as he is about to charge he drops unconscious, just behind the man is the girl from the video with a blue crystal staff in hand.


	5. Wisdom

?: "Thanks for your all your help, I was beginning to think no one would show up"

Steven: "No problem just one question who are-"

Pearl: "Sorry to cut you off like that Steven but I believe I know the answer to your question, but would you happen to be the offspring of Sapphire"

Kameryn: "Yes, my name is Kameryn, did you know of her?"

Garnet: "Your mother had wisdom to spare"

Kameryn: "Yeah I wish I had some of that wisdom over the years, see my mother when she conceived me-"

Steven: "We know you don't have to tell us because I went through the same thing"

Kameryn: "But I need to tell, I had no one to talk to about this about who I really am see, even though she did give up her form she made these holographic forms of herself and planned out everything for me she was with me every step of the way, it was as if she was there without being there, teaching me how to summon my weapon, shapeshifting, bubbling, and just as she was teaching me the basics to work the warp pad and the computer, that is how I was barely able to send a message"

Amethyst: "Hey you think Sapphire was able to see the future with all that wisdom because it seemed like she planned out her whole life"

Garnet: "That is an interesting theory Amethyst"

Pearl: "Um I believe you said your name is Kameryn, but do you know of any other Gems, or did your mother mention anything else about Gems"

Kameryn: "I didn't get that far, see the problem was it started as any normal day I was listening to a lesson, and then it was like she started glitching and then she disappeared, that was three weeks ago, and when I went to look for a disturbance inside I couldn't but when I went outside that was a different story, those same men that we fought was using these guns that shoot a continuous beam and they was beginning to circle the dome, but I stopped them, I've been trying to get her online ever since, but to no avail"

Amethyst: "Well are you ready to come with us, I mean I am pretty sure your tired of being alone"

Steven: "Amethyst your being rude, what she meant is well, yeah exactly what she said, I would have preferred a much softer approach but yeah"

Kameryn: "Actually I plan on staying this is all I have left of the past and my mother, well this and my gem, but follow me"

Before Kameryn walked inside she threw the cloaked man she knocked unconscious on her shoulder and walked into the dome, when they walked in it was a very nice furbished living room that had a island which connected the kitchen and a little bit past the big room lead to a flight of stairs, going up was a work area and then there was a door with a waxy appearance but when Kameryn walked up to it her gem shined and the door split open revealing a interrogation room. Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven wondering what she was doing she finally spoke

Kameryn: "I plan on making him talk"

Amethyst: "I am starting to like her"

Garnet: "There goes that wisdom"


	6. Alert

After Kameryn secured him into the room, they left him in there, then Kameryn was telling them about the warp pad for easy access to them, to which Garnet told her that it was turned off to which she fixed, then Pearl suggested that she and Kameryn try to get the holographic videos back on. To which Garnet said she is going to see if any creatures were attacking or anything out of the ordinary and Steven joined her both stepping on the warp pad and disappeared, Amethyst helped herself to the kitchen, Kameryn and Pearl began to look for a problem but after an hour nothing seemed wrong and then Pearl made a suggestion

Pearl: "Hey Kameryn, would you like to spar a little, to perfect your technique"

Kameryn: "Sure that would be great, it would be nice to practice with somebody then a couple of artificial intelligent dummies"

As they step to the waxy door Kameryn gem shined again but instead of the training room they entered the interrogation room,

looking at the cloaked man he finally speaks

?: "You will all pay for what you have done to me and my people"

Pearl: "Kameryn go get Amethyst and the others"

Kameryn: "On it"

With that Kameryn left the room and ran downstairs and alerted Amethyst, to which Amethyst ran with excitement upstairs, Kameryn got on the warp pad and there she was in the Crystal Temple, she didn't find them inside and when she walked up to the door she noticed that their door was different from hers, their door had tiny gems that represented them, with her door back at the dome all she had to do was think of a room, then while caught up in her thoughts there was a unknown ferocious growl to which she ran to, out the door and leaping from the temple to the beach, there it was a orange and blue figure that looked like a fusion of a monster and a fish emerging from the ocean, hearing about corrupted gems was one thing but to actually see one tower 12 feet over her was something she never experienced, the monster spit out round sacs from his mouth and when they landed on the beach, out came mini versions that stood at Garnet's height.

Kameryn losing count of how many there were, seeing some coming for her and some heading to the temple. Kameryn began to run and summoned her weapon and with her staff she pole vaulted over them landing in front of the ones who was on their way to the temple swinging her staff with enough force to turn two of them into nothing. Kameryn kept fighting but was beginning to lose her ground, just then at the top of the hill stood Garnet and Steven, Garnet gave Steven a boost into the air and Steven activated his gem surrounding himself in a pink bubble, Garnet summoned her gauntlets and jumped in the air towards Steven bubble and with just enough force she smacked it and it went straight for the biggest creature. Steven went so fast he went through the monster, and the monster disappeared into a puff cloud and so did it's offspring, Steven landing in the ocean forgetting about the gem, Kameryn extended her staff and pole vaulted and while in midair bubbled the gem and sent it off and landed into the ocean with a cannonball. After Steven and Kameryn approach the beach there stands Garnet

Garnet: "I give your cannonball a 10"

Steven: "Yeah that was cool how you jumped into the air like that and the way you beat that monster"

Kameryn: "MONSTER! I forgot Pearl said to get you because the man woke up, and she was about to question him"

As they ran inside to the warp pad it was already being activated there stood Amethyst and Pearl with frantic faces

Pearl: "Garnet we need to go now, Steven go back with Kameryn to her Dome"

Steven: "Pearl what's wrong, your not telling enough"

Amethyst: "We have to go now they are attacking another gem"

Kameryn: "Shouldn't we all be going to help"

Pearl: "No because both of you will be protecting the Dome"

Steven: "But why?"

Pearl: "They are about to begin an invasion on the Dome and right now they are invading the Emerald Fortress"


	7. Fortress

Off in another dimension, there standing in front of them the Emerald Fortress. Approaching the fortress with subtlety, there is a tremor and some of the crystals from the fortress break off landing down below, all three Gems jump out the way and then break into a running pace to the fortress. In the fortress standing in the center three boys are standing back to back defending the fortress as best as they can. Getting attacked left and right Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl jump into the fight, as one cloaked figure jumped at Pearl, Garnet snatched him right from the air and slam him into ash, bringing the attention of the three boys, the boy with the green gem gestures for everybody to follow him, running through waves of cloaked figures, one manages to tackle the boy with a blue gem.

?: "Keep going, I got it"

Hesitant at first they all begin to keep running, running into a room and closing the door behind them, Garnet, Pearl, and the two boys remain in the room.

Pearl: "Where's Amethyst"

Garnet: "I'm going back"

Just as Garnet opens the door, Amethyst helps the boy who got tackled.

Pearl: "Is he alright"

?: "I am perfectly fine"

?: "Shontiek you are limping just because your the strongest of us three doesn't mean you can do everything by yourself"

Pearl: "Sounds like Amethyst"

?: "No he has a garnet gem"

Amethyst, Pearl: "What"

Pearl: "That can't be Garnet is standing right there"

Cristian: "No offense but her gems look red, his is blue, care to explain, but not to be rude my name is Cristian, you can also call me handsome, by the way my gem is a citrine, him over there the owner of this fortress, the one with the green gem is Ian his gem is a-"

Ian: "Emerald, and who you all would be, I thought Shontiek, Cristian, Stanley, and I were the last ones"

Amethyst: "Where is Stanley?"

Cristian: "He's my brother we got separated when he saved me from those guys a couple of weeks ago I've been trying to find him ever since"

Pearl: "We'll help you look for him and explain everything once we get out of here"

Ian: "I want answers now"

Garnet: "Look here little boy your so called fortress is under siege we need to get out of here, and since we went deeper into the fortress you have to show us the way out, but first tell me your weapons so I know what we are working with"

Cristian: "Kunai's"

Shontiek: "Gauntlet's"

Ian: "Dual Pistols"

Amethyst: "Whoa, never seen that one before"

Garnet: "Alright Cristian do you know how to aim your kunai's"

Cristian: "Yeah, just learned"

Garnet: "Alright we got to make a break for the warp pad"

Ian: "We also have to shut it down but I am not leaving my fortress"

Garnet: "Your fortress is under attack and we also have some friends that need our help now, so I am not asking you I am telling you, we are leaving"

Ian: "What if I put it on lock down, once we leave no one can get in or out without my gem"

Pearl: "Alright but we have to hurry"

As the others near the door Garnet pulls Ian to the side.

Garnet: "Look I know this fortress means a lot to you but with your decisions someone is going to get hurt"

And with that everyone summons there weapons and leaves the room, Ian is in the front shooting at all the figures who was near the door. Then they get to an open area Shontiek and Garnet jump in the air and hit the crystals on the ceiling making them drop on some of the figures, Cristian and Pearl, are taking out the ones further away, Amethyst then gets Ian and Cristian, they work their way upstairs, the stairs begin to collapse, and Ian and Amethyst shapeshift into birds, Amethyst a purple pigeon, and Ian a green hummingbird. Cristian still falling, Ian tells him to relax and then he shapeshifts into a orange macaw, as they near the lock down panel more figures show up, Ian telling Amethyst and Cristian to cover him begins working on the panel, the lock down count-down begins starting at ten minutes.

Ian: "We have ten minutes lets move now"

As they fly back to ground level, they soon see the crystals on the ceiling forming into a shape of a dome and begin to descend. As they race towards the entrance more figures come and begin throwing blades.

Amethyst: "Turn into cheetahs"

All three of them shapeshift into cheetahs and break into a sprint attacking slashing whoever is in their way the dome getting lower and lower by the second, all three slid out underneath as mice. As they shapeshift back to human they see Steven flinging his shield at the ones that made it out before it closed, finishing off the cloaked figures, questions were asked

Garnet: "Steven what are you doing here I thought we told you too stay at the dome"

Steven: "We was but we got attacked but we took care of it but that was the first wave it took me so long to find you we only have forty-five minutes left, they brought at the big guns, if we thought these guys were a problem wait till you see the higher rankings, guys this isn't just an invasion this is going to be a war."


	8. Ranking

Standing inside the Sapphire Dome waiting for the very moment of any sign of a disturbance. Steven still not hearing from Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl was starting to kill him. Kameryn checking the perimeters trying to protect everything she holds dear, but also wondering if her new friends will make it back safe and sound. (Vroom, vroom vroom, vrooom) Hearing the faintest of sounds, Steven runs outside

Kameryn: "You heard them too"

Steven: "Get ready"

Off in the distance in the vast acres of Maine, there appears to be dust clouds rolling in and just ahead the dust clouds are the cloaked figures riding in on some advanced type of motorcycles. Steven summons a circular disc shield and flings it, the shield flies fast into one motorcycle front wheel making it flip and soon explode. They all stop as soon as they see Steven summon another shield and Kameryn summons her staff. Just when they thought things were going to be okay, the cloaked figures motorcycles sides shift and out comes some type of gun like system. They all soon let out fire, as soon as the bullets spray Steven jumps in front of Kameryn, summoning a wall to which the bullets either stop or ricochet off the wall, Kameryn turns into a peregrine falcon and flies high up into the air to come down into a speeding dive shapeshifting back to human and summoning her staff and impaling the first one turning him into ash, five remaining. They stop their firing and focus their attention on Kameryn, getting off their motorcycles preparing for combat but not before two get decapitated by Steven's shields, Steven then shapeshift into a cheetah Kameryn smacks one in the head with her staff then fights another juggling back and forth between the two figures. They suddenly turn into ash, the last one trying to run but Kameryn comes up behind him and holds her staff against his neck dragging him back to Steven.

Steven: "We are not going to be long with this, so answer my question, why are you attacking sacred Gem places?"

Cloaked Man: "I really could care less what you do to me that won't stop the rest that are coming, but just because you want to know, we want your gems they are going to be used for a special ceremony that's all we lower ranking soldiers know but there are certain gems we are looking for, that's all I know, now go ahead and finish me off"

Kameryn runs a little bit over the hill to see if anymore are coming, while Steven kills the cloaked man, off in the distance she see's fifteen buggies parked each holding five soldiers, they look like the cloaked men but these ones are in military attire. Kameryn runs back and informs Steven

Kameryn: "Steven I know these cloaked guys aren't that tough, but the way they parked down there tells me these are not your average everyday fighters"

Steven: "I can tell by the way they look the fighting will be a whole lot harder too, we can't do this alone, we need some back up and fast, I wonder where is Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl when I need them"

As they continue looking at the soldiers over the hill, they hear a faint interference in a megaphone, knowing they've been spotted they stop crouching, and then they hear one soldier speak out

?: "Look here I know you may be miles away but I now you have enhanced hearing so I advise you listen well, we don't get called out that often so we'll enjoy this as long as we can, so look we will soon began our attack in two hours, I suggest you prepare for what's coming for your precious dome"

With that Steven and Kameryn hurry back to the dome and set a timer

Steven: "What are we going to do, they should have been back by now"

Kameryn: "Steven I know this might sound crazy but I think you need to go and get the others and take the soldier on his word"

Steven: "Your wrong that didn't sound crazy it sounded psychopathic we can't take that risk"

Kameryn: "Steven and by sitting here for two hours makes it any better, we are outnumbered by seventy-three do you really think we can take them all on, now go"

Realizing Kameryn might just be right Steven goes and begins searching for the gems


End file.
